


A Taste Of You

by DangerousCommieSubversive



Series: Professor Subversive's Fandom Guide To Poetic Forms [2]
Category: Secret Six, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Foe Yay, Ho Yay, M/M, Poetry, Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Villanelle, contains some bad language, so you can picture whatever pairing you like, this doesn't actually have any names in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sexy, sexy villanelle about unresolved sexual tension. It could be Frostiron! It could be Catman and Deadshot! It could be [insert your favorite Foe Yay pairing here]!</p>
<p>Rating is pretty much only for a couple of appearances by our old friend the "F" word.</p>
<p>Come and see!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I've found that the best slash pairings, or at least the ones I enjoy the most, have a certain element of wariness--not necessarily Foe Yay, but a sort of nervy energy, a "show me what you've got" attitude. This isn't always what I look for in a story, but is _is_ often what makes me start _looking_ for stories about a pairing.
> 
> A villanelle, if you're unfamiliar, is a repetitive and highly restrictive poetic form, and I think it's one of the sexiest things on the planet.
> 
> So basically: I spent most of the day reading Secret Six comics and Frostiron fic, and then I wrote this poem about sex. Fun, wot?

Oh, I could do with just a taste of you.  
We circle slow, about to fuck or fight—  
There are such terrible things that I would do

To make you mine, to bind you to me true.  
I'd cheat, I'd maim, I'd kill to get one night  
Where I could wallow in the taste of you.

I want you, badly, and you want me too,  
Or I mistake your eye's gleam in the light:  
You're thinking of the terrible things _you'd_ do

To have _me._ Lover, there are precious few  
Who know each other as we do—it's right  
That I should want a little taste of you.

You stripped me bare, you saw me and you _knew._  
Our eyes met and we trembled at the sight  
Of all the terrible things that we could do

Together. Oh, fuck this, let's start anew:  
I want. You want. It couldn't be more right.  
You'll taste me, and I'll have a taste of you,  
And then...such terrible, wonderful things we'll do.

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on your feedback! If you liked the poem, please let me know!


End file.
